Undercover
by Julyangel16
Summary: Lori is on a misson for the Haven Police. Keep Artemis Fowl from regaining his memories.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis stood towards the back of the room at the Johnson's dinner party. His face was an expressionless mask as he panned the crowd. He was planning out his new scheme in his head. Right now, he was contemplating on how he and Butler would get the Mona Lisa out of the museum without raising an alarm. He sighed and twirled the ice inside of his cup.

"Fun party, huh?"

Artemis jumped slightly and turned to his left to see where the source of the voice had come from. A girl with long blonde hair stood next to him, her pale skin shone against a blue floor length dress. It settled around her form nicely, accentuating curves and... Narrowing his eyes, he could have sworn that he saw a bit of tattoo ink showing from under the strap. She turned her head towards him.

"Oh... yes," Artemis said in response to her question.

"Of course, I'd much rather be doing something else. Planning for something..." she smiled mysteriously at him. His brow furrowed slightly as he suddenly became suspicious. _Was she from the government? If so, which one?_ She giggled, a light airy sound. Artemis felt his heart flutter slightly. _No!_ he thought. _Stupid hormones. I just met this girl, I don't even know her name. Don't be a fool, falling for every pretty thing you see._

"I'm Lori. Lori Seabrooks," she said.

"Artemis," he muttered, turning away from her.

"Like the Greek goddess," she said softly. Artemis' mouth formed a hard line. Why did everyone always say that? Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her handbag, unlocking it and pulled up the text message. Artemis glanced over and read it quickly.

_ Call me ASAP! -H_

Lori put her phone away.

"Are you not going to call them?" Artemis smiled slightly. "It sounded important."

Lori raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't we a little nosy?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes, I am going to call them later," she turned. "Well, it was nice talking to you." She walked away, hips swinging with each step, causing her dress and hair to sway. Artemis felt his eyes fix on the girl in front of him. He couldn't seem to wrench his gaze away from her.

But he somehow did, in the end. He suddenly shook his head, clearing it and the boy genius gripped his cup tightly. He would prevail over his hormones.

A few minutes later, something caught his eye. He looked over to see the girl from earlier by a door. She glanced around suspiciously, then quickly walked though the door. Artemis' curiosity got the best of him and he followed.

He walked up a huge flight up steps before arriving on the roof. He stopped when he heard Lori's voice, ducking behind an AC unit. He peaked around the edge and saw her pacing in the middle.

"I know but..." she was cut off by the person on the other end. "Yes but... No but... I was just..." She sighed. "Yes, Captain." Artemis frowned. _Captain?_ His foot began to fall asleep, so he moved it. A twig snapped under his designer shoe. He cursed under his breath and glanced down at the stick. When he looked back up, Lori had disappeared.

"What are you doing?"

Artemis whipped around, only to see Lori standing behind him. Her eyes bore into his. His brow furrowed slightly when he noticed that they were sparkling, literally. He watched them dance across her irises. He blinked and they were gone.

"What are you doing?" Lori asked again.

"I just... needed some fresh air," Artemis said.

"Right..." Lori said, not believing a word.

"Shouldn't we get back to the party?" he asked. She nodded and turned, walking down the stairs. Artemis opened the door at the bottom for her, as he always did for women. She thanked him and walked through. He followed, letting the door close.

Mrs. Fowl walked over, smiling. "Hello Arty," she said. Lori chuckled into her hand. Artemis shot her a glare. "Who is this lovely young lady?" Mrs. Fowl asked, looking at her son expectantly.

Artemis shook his head. "It's not what you think, Mother. I just met her."

"I'm Lori, ma'am."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Lori," Mrs. Fowl smiled. The clock behind them chimed midnight.

"Oh, I have to go. My parents will start to worry." She waved goodbye to them and walked out.

"She seemed like a very nice young lady," Mrs. Fowl smiled.

Artemis nodded. _I think that it would be best if I "research" this Lori girl when I got home..._

Back at Fowl Manor, Artemis went straight up to his study. He gingerly closed the heavy oaken door behind him, and flicked his Powerbook open. Artemis' slim fingers flew over the keyboard as he began his quest for knowledge and information. Even if it was elicit information.

No... No... No... No!

He slammed his hand down on the desk. He couldn't find ANYTHING! He leaned back in his chair and sighed, staring at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Lori stood in front of the mirror in her new mansion. She smiled. This was the best gig she had ever had. The LEP had hired her to watch Artemis Fowl the Second. She was supposed to be acting as the daughter of an oil baron and his equally prosperous wife.

Lori had a very interesting back-story. Her mother, an LEP captain, had fallen in love with a human. They had a secret love for a while, then everything changed when her mother got pregnant. Everyone found out. The secret was no longer a secret. The man was mind wiped, relocated and Lori's mother was imprisoned. Lori was sent to a foster family and raised in Haven.

Ever since she was little, Lori had loved to act and sing. She had a real knack for it too. Ari, her foster mother had encouraged her to expand her career. Lori auditioned for many school plays and musicals and was the star of all of them. After she graduated from the Academy, she went to the surface. She travelled to a place called New York and tried out for a musical on Broadway called _Annie_. The producer shook her hand as he told her the great news. Lori was the lead part. Her first professional acting job. Little did she know, she was about to have the worst time of her life.

Lori returned to the Haven after the musical. Ari asked how it went and Lori burst into tears, dropping the bags and wrapping her arms around her. She explained the horrific events that took place. A jealous understudy had tried to sabotage her; one of the actors had tried to rape her, and many more unmentionable things. A vow was made that day. Never was Lori going to become a professional actress.

She started doing small jobs on the side and eventually got mixed up with the wrong group. A gang hired her to get them information out of someone. The first job went well, so Lori continued, becoming very good at acting like a slut. Until one day... It was just another routine job. Get information out of a guy's apartment. She went to the bar, the assigned place to meet him. They had a few drinks and he took her home. She slipped him some sleeping pills and began to snoop around his apartment. Suddenly, a small circle of cold metal pressed against her bare back.

"Whatcha doing, sweetheart?" Commander Trouble Kelp asked, a small grin playing at his lips.

So, there she was, sitting in a cell, wrists cuffed. Tears ran down her face, making stains on the grimy floor. The door opened and male officer walked in. He dragged her to an interrogation room. She sat in the chair and waited. The door opened and a female officer walked in

"So, you're the little sneak we've been trying so hard to catch," Holly sat across from her. "Why are were you doing it?"

"Because it was the only job I could find that fit my talents," Lori sighed.

"Your talents?"

"Yep. I act and sing."

Holly's eyes narrowed in thought. She suddenly stood up and walked out. Confusion filled Lori's eyes. A few minutes later, Holly walked back in.

"Okay, the LEP will wave your sentence," Lori's face lit up. "If..." her shoulders dropped. There's always a catch.

"If you work for us instead," Holly finished.

"Work for you?"

"Yes, instead of being a spy for gangs, you would spy for the LEP."

"Alright, I'll do it."

Lori had now been working for the LEP for three years. She still loved to sing, even though most jobs didn't call for it. Instead, she pretended that her whole life was a musical. Songs were constantly running through her head.

Hair fell around exposed shoulders, framing a small face.

_When I walk on by, boys be looking like damn she fly_

_I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,_

_It's Redfoo with the big afro_

_And like Bruce Lee I got the claw, yo_

She began to put on her makeup. The brush carefully ran over pale skin, covering each and every blemish. A small comb ran through long black eyelashes, making sure none were out of place. Cheeks became red as blush was applied. Lipstick ran over already pink lips, making them pop. Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned closer to the mirror. A bit of eyeliner had become smudged. Now she would have to start all over. She grabbed makeup remover and put some on a tissue. Mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, blush, cover up, and eye shadow came away easily.

_Boy look at that body_

_Boy look at that body_

_Boy look at that body_

_I work out_

_Boy look at that body_

_Boy look at that body_

_Boy look at that body_

_I work out_

When everything was finally perfect, she walked downstairs and locked the house. She got into her car and drove towards the party the Fowls were going to tonight.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they staring at me_

_I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_

She parked the car and walked towards the entrance. She could feel eyes watching her. Head held high, she went up to the bouncer.

_I'm sexy and I know it_

"Invitation," the huge man said, holding out his hand.

"_You already checked it_," Lori said, layering her voice with _mesmer_.

"Oh, I am sorry, ma'am. Go on in."

He opened the door and she walked in. "Alright, now where is Mr. Artemis Fowl." A sharp gaze scanned the room before spotting a dark haired boy off to the side. She walked up behind him.

"Fun party, huh?"

He jumped slightly and she held in a chuckle, instead turning her head towards him.

"Oh… yes," Artemis said in response to her question.

"Of course, I'd much rather be doing something else. Planning for something…" she smiled mysteriously at him. His brow furrowed slightly. "I'm Lori. Lori Seabrooks."

"Artemis," he muttered, turning away from her.

"Like the Greek goddess," she said softly. Artemis' mouth formed a hard line. A buzz came from the black purse. She pulled out the phone and looked at the text message.

_Call me ASAP! -H_

Lori put her phone away.

"Are you not going to call them?" Artemis smiled slightly. "It sounded important."

Lori raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't we a little nosy?"

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes, I am going to call them later," she turned. "Well, it was nice talking to you." she walked away, hips swinging with each step, causing her dress and hair to sway.

At the snack table, she pretended to examine each food carefully, which took about five minutes. Enough time to let Artemis distract himself. She walked to the door, which led to the roof. When no one was watching, she slipped through the door, walking upstairs. The wind blew across her skin, causing goose bumps to form. She pulled out her phone dialing Holly's number. It rang twice before,

"Finally," came the exasperated voice of the captain.

"I'm sorry. I had to make sure that Artemis didn't eavesdrop."

"Good. Did you make sure he became suspicious of you?"

"Yes, I did," she smiled slightly, her voice going up an octave.

"I know that voice. You like him don't you? Lori, you are not supposed to get attached to the people you are spying on."

"I know but..."

"Very well. Did he seem like he was back to his normal self? No fairies?"

"Yes but..."

"Did use magic in front of him?"

"No but..."

"Good. Now I don't want you to spark his interest too much. Talking with him face to face tonight was dangerous and I want you to be more careful."

"I was just..."

"No excuses. I want you to report in regularly from now on."

Lori sighed. "Yes Captain." The sound of a twig snapping came from behind the AC unit. She closed her phone and quickly shielded, sneaking around behind the person. It was Artemis.

Lori unshielded. "What are you doing?" Artemis whipped around. Her eyes bore into his. She could feel the magic sparks still lingering in her eyes from the shielding. Artemis noticed them too. She quickly made them disappear.

"What are you doing?" Lori asked again.

"I just... needed some fresh air," Artemis said.

"Right..." Lori said, not believing a word.

"Shouldn't we get back to the party?" he asked. She nodded and turned, walking down the stairs. Artemis opened the door at the bottom for her. She thanked him and walked through.

Mrs. Fowl walked over, smiling. "Hello Arty," she said. Lori chuckled into her hand. Artemis shot her a glare. "Who is this lovely young lady?" Mrs. Fowl asked, looking at her son expectantly.

Artemis shook his head. "It's not what you think, Mother. I just met her."

"I'm Lori, ma'am."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Lori," Mrs. Fowl smiled. The clock behind them chimed midnight.

"Oh, I have to go. My parents will start to worry." She waved goodbye to them and walked out. The car beeped as she pressed the unlock button.

"Who does she thinks she is?!" Lori exclaimed to the inside of her car as the landscape rushed by. "Can you believe how she treated me?! Holly thinks she's all that because she's a 'captain'. She gets to sit in her office all day, while I have to be out here doing all of her dirty work. She doesn't know what it's like out here! None of them do!" her fists curled around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white.

The silk dress dropped to the floor. Lori put on a large shirt and sweat pants. The brush slowly pulled through her hair, leaving it smooth. Feet that moved gracefully across the floor barely made a sound as Lori walked into the bathroom. The mouthwash burn her cheeks as it swished around in her mouth. Toothpaste gathered on the corners of her lips, creating white froth, as the toothbrush rubbed against the white bone-like structures embedded in the gums.

Water splashed over smooth skin, washing away the thin layer of makeup. The soft towel brushed away droplets that clung to eyelashes and spots of her face. She yawned and crawled into the queen-sized bed. _I must figure out a way to get closer to Artemis,_ she thought before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis sat in his room, staring at the wall, thoughts and ideas running through his mind. It had been a few weeks since he had first meet Lori. They had run into each other at a few more parties and each time his suspicions grew stronger. He felt that during every encounter she hinted at something. That something was the only thing keeping him from the truth. Butler knocked on the door.

"Come in," Artemis said. The huge bodyguard walked in. "Did you find anything?"

"No, Artemis. I found nothing on the girl."

The boy genius sighed. This girl was good, but he was better.

He heard a noise downstairs and stood up. At the top of the stairs he stopped. Lori was standing with his parents in the doorway, laughing.

Mrs. Fowl glanced up. "Oh, there you are, Arty." Lori covered her mouth to hide a giggle.

Artemis glared at Lori. "Hello, Mother."

"Lori, would you like a drink?" Mr. Fowl suggested.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, sir."

Everyone walked into the living room. Butler went into the kitchen to get drinks. Artemis sat across from Lori, his gaze fixed on her, trying to figure out what she was hiding. Butler walked back in with a tray. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl both took a glass of wine, while Lori had a glass of water.

"Drink, Artemis?" Butler offered.

"No, thank you."

"So, Lori?" Mrs. Fowl began. "Tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, my full name is Lori Seabrooks. I live with my parents. My father is an oil baron and my mother used to be a model. They travel a LOT so I don't see them very often."

Mrs. Fowl laid her hand on her heart. "Poor dear. Tell us about your hobbies? What do you usually do during the day?"

"Well, I love cooking and cleaning, so my parents don't hire a maid. I love to shop, like most girls, and I'm an okay singer."

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," Lori said.

"And when is your birthday?"

Lori's brow furrowed in suspicion. "In a week."

Mrs. Fowl gasped. Lori jumped, almost dropping her drink. "What? What did I say?"

"We need to have a party!" Mrs. Fowl smiled.

"No, no, no, no," Lori shook her head furiously.

"I insist. You are turning eighteen. It is a very important birthday," Mrs. Fowl said, leaning forward from her seat.

"And I'll have many other birthdays," Lori said, shrugging her shoulders against the pressure Mrs. Fowl was emanating toward her.

"But you'll only have one eighteenth birthday," Mrs. Fowl insisted. "It's the age where you become a woman. You earn more privileges and responsibilities…"

"Fine, fine!" Lori said, giving in. A smile played at Artemis's lips. His mother had a way of getting the things she wanted.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Fowl said, clapping her hands together. "I'll start planning immediately." She stood up and strutted out, almost bouncing.

Lori watched, an odd look crossing her face. With a quick huff, she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

A deep chuckle issued from the couch. The girl looked up to meet the gaze of Mr. Fowl.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "She's just always wanted a daughter." At this Artemis frowned. Maybe he wasn't the perfect son but would his own mother rather he had been a girl? The thought disturbed him, allowing doubt and self-consciousness to eat away slowly at the back of his mind.

Lori nodded. "I should probably be getting home," she stood up, thanking Artemis and Mr. Fowl.

"It was very nice to meet you, Lori," Mr. Fowl said. A mischievous look glinted in his eyes for a moment. "Artemis, please show our young guest out."

Artemis closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Of course, father." Thin pale fingers gripped the arm of the sofa as he pushed himself up, leading Lori to the oak door. The metal doorknob felt cold against his palm, as he turned it, opening the door, which allowed a blast of autumn air to flow into the house. Lori nodded to him, then walks out and over to her car.

He watched her every move closely. She was so…careful around them. She was definitely hiding something, as he had previously assumed. His eyes followed her hand as it reached into her pocket, pulling out a phone. She talked, no argued with someone for a few minutes before angrily throwing her phone onto the passenger's seat and jumping in her car. The black automobile disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Lori sighed as she walked to the kitchen, placing the small paper on a clip and grabbing a tray. She maneuvered through the chairs full of people toward the destination. High-pitched cried from the spoiled child reached her sensitive ears, causing her to wince. Ideas of how she could soothe the child raced through her mind before she finally decided on one.

"What's your child's name, ma'am?" she whispered to the mother.

"Adam," the woman sighed, expecting a request to calm the boy.

"Hey Adam," Lori said. The chubby child looked up at her, eyes squinting out of anger. "Here's the food. Fillet Mignon," she spun the plate expertly on her finger, and placed it on the table, all the food still in place. The boy clapped happily as he watched her, giggling. She did this with each entrée and to each of the bread plates as she collected them. She began to leave, next mission to deliver the dishes to the washroom. A hand grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn.

"Thank you," she mother said, relieved look shining in her eyes.

"Anytime," Lori flashed her a friendly smile, before returning to her mission. The dishes had been placed in the sink and news of another family in her section had travelled to her ears. She took a deep breath and forced a convincing smile to come to her face.

"Welcome to LeAnn's. My name is Lori and I'll be your server tonight," she pulled the pen from behind her ear, twirling it in her fingers, as she always did to entertain the customers.

"Lori!" the woman exclaimed. Lori's brow furrowed, hand freezing on its path to retrieve her pad of paper form her apron. _Now why does that voice sound so familiar?_ she thought, looking up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fowl!" she exclaimed in surprise, remembering the real reason she had gotten this job.

"What are you doing here, dear?" Mrs. Fowl asked.

"I work here." A hand gestured to her apron and uniform.

"Doesn't your family have millions of dollars?" Mr. Fowl asked, brow furrowing in suspicion.

"Yes, sir. But my father says that I need to have this job because it will teach me good business skills."

"Well that's a wonderful idea," Mrs. Fowl said. Lori smiled.

"Now," she said, holding up her pen and paper. "What would you both like to drink?"

After they had finished dinner, Mr. Fowl handed Lori the check.

"Oh Lori?" Mrs. Fowl called after the girl, who had begun to walk away.

"Yes ma'am?" she turned, ponytail gently hitting her cheek.

"Would you like to come back to Fowl Manor with Mr. Fowl and I? I would love the chance to talk with you. To get to know you better."

"That would be amazing," she glanced around. "It looks like the crowd has thinned out, let me ask my boss. I'll be right back." She turned again, striding towards the kitchen.

Her boss stood just inside the door, beady eyes glaring at all the cooks. His thick arms were crossed over his even thicker chest.

Lori took a deep breath. "Sir?"

"What?" he snapped, turning to sneer at Lori.

She coughed softly when his horrid breath hit her nostrils. "The Fowls invited me to their house for the night. May I please leave?"

"Leave?!" he exclaimed. "You want to leave?!" He turned to the kitchen. "Everyone, the newbie wants to LEAVE!" All of the workers flinched; sending sympathetic looks Lori's way.

One of the boss's meaty hands wrapped around Lori's small arm, dragging her into his office. He slammed is hands on the wooden desk, eyes glaring at Lori. He opened his mouth to continue yelling, but Lori was ready.

"_You will let me leave and not get upset,_" she said, voice layered with _mesmer_.

The man hesitated but eventually nodded. "Of course, have a good time."

A triumphant grin spread across the girl's face. She walked out of the office, bouncing with each step. She winked at the baffled workers and grabbed her coat.

"Okay!" she said, walking over to Mr. and Mrs. Fowl. "I'm ready!"

"Great," Mrs. Fowl said, smiling brightly. She led them out and they went their separate ways. Lori hopped in her car, following them to the Manor.

She sang along to her music as she rode.

"_Loathing. Unadulterated loathing. For your face, your voice, your clothing. Let's just say, I loathe it all. Every little trait however small. Makes my very flesh begin to crawl._" She pulled into the drive and turned off the car, music cutting off immediately.

She joined Mr. and Mrs. Fowl as they walked to the door.

"Oh darling, tell her the joke about the woman," Mrs. Fowl said.

"Alright," Mr. Fowl smiled. He cleared his throat. "A woman gets on a bus with her baby. The bus driver says: 'That is the ugliest baby I've ever seen. Ugh.' The woman goes to the rear of the bus and sits down, fuming. She says to the man next to her: 'The driver just insulted me!' The man says: 'You go right up there and tell him off – go ahead. I'll hold your monkey.'"

Lori laughed, even though she didn't really understand. _Must be a Mudman thing,_ she thought. Mr. Fowl opened the door and allowed Mrs. Fowl and her to go in before him.

Mrs. Fowl glanced up. "Oh, there you are, Arty." Lori covered her mouth to hide a giggle.

Artemis glared at Lori. "Hello, Mother."

"Lori, would you like a drink?" Mr. Fowl suggested.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, sir."

Everyone walked into the living room. Butler went into the kitchen to get drinks. Artemis sat across from Lori, his gaze fixed on her, trying to figure out what she was hiding. Butler walked back in with a tray. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl both took a glass of wine, while Lori had a glass of water.

"Drink, Artemis?" Butler offered.

"No, thank you."

"So, Lori?" Mrs. Fowl began. "Tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, my full name is Lori Seabrooks. I live with my parents. My father is an oil baron and my mother used to be a model. They travel a LOT so I don't see them very often."

Mrs. Fowl laid her hand on her heart. "Poor dear. Tell us about your hobbies? What do you usually do during the day?"

"Well, I love cooking and cleaning, so my parents don't hire a maid. I love to shop, like most girls, and I'm an okay singer."

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," Lori said, running each answer through her mind carefully to make sure she didn't give away any vital information.

"And when is your birthday?"

Lori's brow furrowed in suspicion. "In a week."

Mrs. Fowl gasped. Lori jumped, almost dropping her drink. "What? What did I say?"

"We need to have a party!" Mrs. Fowl smiled.

"No, no, no, no," Lori shook her head furiously. Parties meant a lot of people. A lot of people meant more of a chance to reveal something she didn't want to.

"I insist. You are turning eighteen. It is a very important birthday," Mrs. Fowl said, leaning forward from her seat.

"And I'll have many other birthdays," Lori said, shrugging her shoulders against the pressure Mrs. Fowl was emanating toward her.

"But you'll only have one eighteenth birthday," Mrs. Fowl insisted. "It's the age where you become a woman. You earn more privileges and responsibilities…"

"Fine, fine!" Lori said, giving in. She could tell by the look on Mrs. Fowl's face that she was planning on giving her a whole speech about having a party. She had probably prepared it for Artemis.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Fowl said, clapping her hands together. "I'll start planning immediately." She stood up and strutted out, almost bouncing.

Lori watched, an odd look crossing her face. With a quick huff, she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

A deep chuckle issued from the couch. The girl looked up to meet the gaze of Mr. Fowl.

"Don't worry," he smiled. "She's just always wanted a daughter." At this Artemis frowned. Maybe he wasn't the perfect son but would his own mother rather he had been a girl? The thought disturbed him, allowing doubt and self-consciousness to eat away slowly at the back of his mind.

Lori nodded. "I should probably be getting home," she stood up, thanking Artemis and Mr. Fowl.

"It was very nice to meet you, Lori," Mr. Fowl said. A mischievous look glinted in his eyes for a moment. "Artemis, please show our young guest out."

Artemis closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Of course, father."

Lori gently set her almost full glass on a coaster before walking after the skinny teenage boy. She nodded at him as he opened the door for her. _Such a gentleman,_ she thought, somewhere in the back of her mind. The walk to her car seemed to take forever. Her fingers wrapped around the car door handle, when a sharp ringing split the night air. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone and answering it, without looking at the caller id.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Holly yelled into her ear. Lori winced, holding the device away from her head. When the yelling had finally stopped she pressed the phone against her ear again.

"Why are you at Fowl Manor?" the Captain growled.

"Because I'm doing my job," Lori retorted. What was her problem?

"We never gave you permission to go there. You were supposed to REPORT IN!"

"My orders were to keep an eye on Artemis Fowl the Second and make sure he didn't discover fairies again. COMMANDER Kelp gave me permission to do whatever was necessary so you can shut your mouth and leave me alone!" She ended the call and threw her phone onto the passenger's seat. She slid into the driver's seat and quickly drove away, music blasting.

"_Loathing. There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation. It's so pure so strong! Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, for forever loathing, truly deeply loathing you- My whole life long!_" Lori was putting her whole heart into singing the song, a particular LEP officer in mind. She parked in front of her mansion and walked inside, a sigh escaping her lips. It was so empty. The trudge upstairs seemed to take hours.

A beep from the bed made her look up from brushing her hair. A small blinking red light told her that someone from the LEP was contacting her. _If it's Holly I swear…_ With a quick flip of her thumb, it was open and video appeared on the screen.

Before she even saw who was called, she snapped, "What?!"

"Whoa!" Foaly said, eyebrow raising. "Good to see you too."

Lori sighed. "Sorry, Foaly. I'm just a little pissed off right now."

"I can tell." She shot him a glare. "Alright, sorry." A horsey grin spread across his face.

"What do you want, Foaly?" she sighed, pulling a brush through her hair again.

"Your package is ready. Pick it up at the usual spot."

"Yes!" Lori exclaimed. "Thank you. I've been feeling really low lately."

Foaly simply chuckled and the screen went black. Lori finished her normal nighttime routine, then climbed under her soft down blanket. She stared at the wall, thoughts racing through her mind, before finally falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis sat at a small curbside restaurant. Metal scrapped against glass as he pushed his food around his plate, eyes clouded with thought.

"Artemis?"

The boy's head snapped up. "Yes, Butler?"

"Are you alright?" The bodyguard's eyes were hard but if buried deep was concern for Artemis.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you," Artemis said curtly. He paused for a moment before casually adding. "I haven't seen Lori for a few days…"

Butler sighed. Artemis had been thinking about Lori a LOT lately.

Artemis looked up to shoot a snide comment at the man, but froze. His eyes watched a blonde haired girl slip easily through the crowd and duck into an alley.

"Lori…" he breathed. All his muscles were tense as he stared at the alley's entrance, waiting for the girl to emerge again. When she did, a manila envelope was clutched tightly in her fingers. She walked swiftly to her car and drove down the street.

"Butler pay for the food," the boy said, standing up and walking to the car. He sat in the back, staring at the leather headrest of the driver's seat. Butler climbed into the car, glancing back at Artemis. He had his scheming look on so Butler decided not to bother him.

Artemis sat patiently in the car, eyes trained on the Seabrook's Mansion. A normal stakeout. He was planning on following her around all day.

"Artemis." The deep voice of the bodyguard snapped him from his thoughts. "She's awake."

The boy genius's finger gripped the binoculars tightly as he raised them to his shining blue eyes. The image focus on the second floor room window. The slender form of the heiress stepped into view. Her hair slowly untangled as a comb pulled through the knots. She set the brush down and turned, as if to leave, but something made her stop.

From where he was, he could see a frown pull down the corners of her mouth. Her hands gently touched her hips. Lips moved in a silent conversation with herself. Then she finally turned, walking out of view. The binoculars lowered. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe she was just another girl.

Artemis shook his head, clearing it of any doubt. He was not going to start second guessing himself now. The binoculars raised again, fixing on the stairs. He watched the small girl jump down, twirling. Her peach skirt fluttered around her muscular legs. She skipped into the kitchen.

After breakfast, he watched her turn on music and dance around the house as she cleaned. _Do they not have a maid?_ Artemis sat back in the seat, thinking again. A soft slam brought him back to reality. Lori was walking to her car, bag looped on her arm. Butler started the car with a soft rumble. He followed the sleek black automobile into the city.

Artemis sat in his study. "Nothing! We found out nothing!" he tangled his fingers in his sleek raven hair. "All she did was get a haircut, go shopping, go sightseeing, then go back home a cook dinner!" He leaned back, staring at the ceiling. His fingertips gently rested against each other.

"What are you hiding, Ms. Seabrooks?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lori drove down the street to the designated spot. She smiled, feeling a lot like a secret agent, which technically she was. Her car purred to a stop and she jumped out, easily maneuvering through the crowds.

_There's a man who leads a life of danger.  
To everyone he meets he stays a stranger._

She darted into the usual alley, glancing around quickly. She could feel eyes following her but where?

_With every move he makes, another chance he takes.  
Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow._

Dust and grime fell off the wall as she slowly ran her fingers against it, searching for the special crack. There was a soft click as she found it. A dark entry way opened. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She gasped suddenly as a light flicked on, rubbing her eyes, trying to soothe her burning retinas.

"Sorry," the officer said. His eyes quickly travelled up as down her body, following each curve. They stopped on her chest.

"Hey," she growled, snapping her fingers in his face. "My eyes are here!" She pointed to her glaring green eyes.

"Sorry," the officer squeaked again, flinching back under her angry gaze. He held out a trembling hand. Lori snatched the manila envelope, turning on her heel and marching out. _Boys are such idiots!_ She hurried back to her car and drove to her house.

_Secret agent man  
Secret agent man  
They've given you a number,  
and taken away your name._

She closed and locked the door then ripped open the package, smiling down at the contents. "Finally."

Lori woke up the next morning to the birds singing outside her window. A smile spread across her lips. She stood up and walked to her dresser, pulling a comb through her knotted blonde hair. After every strand was perfectly straight, she nodded in approval, turning to go. Something caught her eye. She turned, walking back over to her full body mirror. Her hands gently pressed against her hips, measuring them mentally. Her brow furrowed.

"They're so wide…" she muttered. "I've got to stop eating junk food all the time." She turned, walking to her closet. Fingers nimbly flipped through the clothes before choosing a peach skirt with a baby blue top.

Feet barely touched the ground as she skipped down the stairs. She jumped over the last few, landing gracefully on the balls of her feet and spinning. Her skirt fluttered around her legs. A beep interrupted her dancing daydream. She huffed, pulling out her phone.

"Yes, Foaly?"

"I know, I know, I interrupted your dancing. I just wanted to tell you that young Artemis Fowl is sitting outside your house on a stake out."

"Wonderful," she smiled. "I wasn't planning on doing anything interesting today anyway." She hung up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cinnamon poptart. She plugged her MP3 player into the surround sound speakers and selected her Disney playlist.

"This song is perfect!" she squealed, running to grab her cleaning supplies. Dusting first. The music began before finally,

"_Seven AM, the usual morning lineup. Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up. Sweep again, and by then it's like Seven-fifteen,_" she sang while cleaning the house.

When she finished, she grabbed her purse, walking outside and driving to the city.

Lori walked back into her house, giggling. Her phone rang again.

"Yes?"

"You are so mean," Foaly said, chuckling.

"What? Oh you mean having Artemis follow me to my hair cut appointment, shopping, and sightseeing?" her smile widened. "Then, yes. I am mean."


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis was late for the birthday party. He straightened his cuffs for the millionth time as they pulled up to the ballroom his mother had rented. Butler opened the door for the young master. Soft crunching echoed in the parking lot as the designer shoes stepped on a thin blanket of snow. A small brightly wrapped present sat gently in his pale palm. Butler opened the door for him and the boy took a step back.

Loud music blasted from speakers in every corner of the room. A large crowd pressed together in the middle of the room. Artemis sighed and set his present with the others. Blue eyes scanned the group, looking for Lori. He found her in the middle of the crowd, dancing with many teenage boys. His stomach knotted up and his hands curled into fists.

"Relax, Artemis," he muttered. "There is NO reason to be jealous. She's dangerous." He suddenly had an idea. He walked up to the DJ, trying to tune out the loud pop music.

"May I request the next song?"

"I don't know man. I've got a long list of—" he glanced at the boy and his eyes widened. "Oh, yeah man. Of course. What'd ya wanna hear?"

"A slow song," the young Fowl boy said, a small sneer playing at the corners of his mouth. The DJ nodded. Artemis turned, walking to the edge of the crowd to wait. The others gave him a wide berth.

The last song ended and the boy Lori had been dancing with spun her. She laughed, hand slipping from his as he backed away to allow the next guy to dance with her. Artemis stepped forward, gently taking her hand. He spun her to himself, his other hand grabbing her waist. He smirked at the surprised look in her eyes. The music began and he led her in a slow dance.

"I saw you the other day," he said, casually.

"Oh. You mean when you followed me around town?"

Lori giggled at Artemis's surprised expression. He quickly recovered. "How did you—"

"You're not very sneaky," she smiled, spinning out, then returning to him.

"Oh well," Artemis said. He realized he was smiling and didn't know why. "That wasn't the day I was talking about." He leaned down close to her ear.

"I mean the one where you received the package."

Now it was Lori's turn to be genuinely shocked. He could tell she was realizing something, but what?

"I don't know what you are talking about," she finally said.

He chuckled, vampire smile spreading across his face. "I will figure out who you are."

"Good luck. You'll need it," Lori said. The song ended and she stepped back, curtsying to him. He bowed back as she walked off to find a different partner.

After the party, Mrs. Fowl had made Artemis stick around to help clean up. He gathered the cups while Lori carried all of her presents out to the car. Mr. and Mrs. Fowl were helping the DJ carry his equipment to the car. Artemis deposited his cups in the trashcan and walked over to Lori.

"Done!" she smiled, looking at the large pile of wrapping paper.

"Not quite," he said, reaching into her trash and pulling out his present, which had gotten lost in the paper when she began unwrapping.

Lori raised a thin eyebrow as he placed it in her palm. Her nail easily ripped through the tape, revealing a small velvet box. "Oh, what I've always wanted." Sarcasm dripped form her voice.

"Just open it," Artemis sighed, trying to stay calm. What was it about this girl that got him so worked up?

A gasp from beside him, brought him out of his thoughts. "Oh Artemis… It's beautiful."

He smiled slightly, gently lifting the diamond necklace from it's cushion. Long fingers brushed her hair aside. He clasped the gold clip around her neck. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the strap of her dress. A small amount of ink showed from beneath the fabric. So he had seen something before.

"Thank you so much," she turned, looking into his eyes.

"Anytime," he said, meeting her gaze.

"Arty." Mrs. Fowl called. "It's time to go, dear." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Bye, Arty," Lori said, eyes shining playfully. He sighed and followed his parents.

Artemis walked up to his study, eager to check his invention. Fingers nimbly flew over the keys, pulling up a video screen. A triumphant smile spread across his face. The sound of Lori's singing echoed through the empty room. His transparent necklace camera works.


	8. Chapter 8

Lori slipped into her blue Cinderella dress with a thin strap across her left shoulder. Curls fell loosely around her face. Feet slipped into silver heels, which she knew would be shed immediately when she arrived at the party.

She ran to the car to escape the chilling winds. The drive took only half an hour. After she parked, she sprinted to the doors, quickly entering the building. Her jaw dropped. The ballroom was decorated from floor to ceiling.

Mrs. Fowl walked over, a bright smile on her face. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing…" The door opened as guests began to arrive.

A frown pulled down the corners of Lori's mouth. "Mrs. Fowl, why are all of the guests my age boys?"

"No idea," the woman shrugged. She pushed Lori towards a particularly handsome boy. "Go dance."

Lori was going from boy to boy, dancing with each for a single song. It was actually quite fun.

The boy she was dancing with took her hand, spinning her. She laughed as her dress poofed out around her. She felt his hand leave hers, but she kept spinning. A cold hand intertwined with hers. She spun one last time and was pulled to someone's chest. A hand gently rested on her waist. She looked up and gasped to find Artemis's face only inches from her own. A smirk played at his lips and he began dancing with her. Lori couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were, or how handsome his other features were.

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
and we start to dance_

"I saw you the other day," he said, casually.

"Oh. You mean when you followed me around town?"

Lori giggled at Artemis's surprised expression. He quickly recovered. "How did you—"

_All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just  
you and me_

I'm trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

"You're not very sneaky," she smiled, spinning out, then returning to him. Her heart was pounding but she kept on a calm and collected outside appearance.

"Oh well," Artemis said. "That wasn't the day I was talking about." He leaned down close to her ear. Lori stopped a shudder from travelling down her spine.

"I mean the one where you received the package."

_I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
What I'm feeling...  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

Now it was Lori's turn to be genuinely shocked. "I don't know what you are talking about," she finally said.

He chuckled, vampire smile spreading across his face. "I will figure out who you are."

"Good luck. You'll need it," Lori said. The song ended and she stepped back, curtsying to him. He bowed back as she walked off to find a different partner.

After the party, Lori was carrying all of her gifts to the car. Many of them were things she didn't even care about and would probably never use. For example, the really attractive boy she first danced with had gotten her a Snuggie. When was she ever gonna use that?! She finally finished carrying everything to the car.

"Done!" she smiled, looking at the large pile of wrapping paper.

"Not quite," Artemis said, reaching into her trash and pulling out his present, which had gotten lost in the paper when she began unwrapping.

Lori raised a thin eyebrow as he placed it in her palm. Her nail easily ripped through the tape, revealing a small velvet box. "Oh, what I've always wanted." Sarcasm dripped form her voice. She knew it wasn't actually a box but she was supposed to act this way. That's what the LEP were paying her to do.

"Just open it," Artemis sighed. She could tell he was trying to keep his patience under control.

Lori hid a smirk and slowly opened the box. She gasped, hand covering her mouth and tears coming to her eyes. "Oh Artemis… It's beautiful."

He smiled slightly, gently lifting the diamond necklace from its cushion. Long fingers brushed her hair aside. He clasped the gold clip around her neck. She touched the stone with careful fingers as if it would break in her hands.

"Thank you so much," she turned, looking into his eyes.

"Anytime," he said, meeting her gaze.

"Arty." Mrs. Fowl called. "It's time to go, dear." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Bye, Arty," Lori said, eyes shining playfully. He sighed and followed his parents.

As soon as they left, Lori ran to the bathroom. She pulled off the necklace and set it on the sink. A Bluetooth was gently placed in her ear.

"Foaly?" she said softly.

"I'm here, Lori," came a horsey grunt, then the sound of chewing.

"Are you seriously eating right now?" she sighed.

"What? I'm hun'ry."

"Whatever. Okay so young Arty just gave me a birthday present. It's a diamond necklace but I don't trust it. Can you examine it?"

"Can a dwarf tunnel?" he said. She could tell he was smiling.

"Alright, smarty pants, then what do I do?" Her hands hovered over her bag of equipment, ready to pull out whatever he needed.

"Iris cam."

"Really? That's it?" Lori was genuinely surprised.

"Yep, you have an upgraded version. No one else knows about it yet," Foaly boasted.

"Oh you," she said, rolling her eyes and slipping the camera lens into her eye. She blinked a few times before looking down and staring at the necklace. "Now hurry up, pony boy. I don't have much time."

"Don't call me that!" the centaur whined, hands furiously typing away.

"Don't be such a foal," Lori mumbled, wincing as the lens sparked.

"Done," came a curt reply.

"Well?" Silence on the other end. Lori sighed. "Fine, I'll ask someone else to help me." She gently clipped the necklace around her neck again. The iris cam slid out of her eye easily and was disposed of. She walked out of the bathroom, still listening for an answer from the horse.

"I bet with a little convincing I could get Opal to help me," an evil smile spread across her lips.

"No! That D'Arviting pixie doesn't deserve to know anything! It's a transparent camera." She could tell he was pouting in his chair.

"Thank you. I'll bring you a bunch of carrots when I get back."

She walked to he car, getting in and turning on her radio. She drove home, singing along. "_I've been waiting all my life. And now I found ya. I dont know what to do. I think I'm fallin' for you... I'm fallin' for you..._"


	9. Chapter 9

Butler stood near the door of the study, watching Artemis as he worked. Artemis sat at his computer, typing away. Every few seconds, his eyes darted to the corner of the screen and the bodyguard knew exactly what the young boy was looking at.

Artemis had been spying on Lori through the necklace for a few days now. He checked it every minute or, sometimes, would sit there just staring at the video, brow knotted in a permanent frown.

The young Fowl leaned back in his leather chair, eyes glued to the screen. His fingertips gently pressed together, elbows resting on the arms of the chair. "The video hasn't moved for a few days," he said casually.

Butler opened his mouth to answer but before he could, the door opened revealing Mrs. Fowl carrying a silver tray.

"I brought you some lunch, Arty," she smiled, setting the sandwiches on the desk.

"Thank you, Mother," he said. She began to leave. "Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"Have you…spoken to Lori recently?" Butler could tell he was trying to make it sound as if he didn't really care.

"No, but you can call her if you want," Mrs. Fowl said.

"It is no big deal," he said, waving her off with his hand. A slip of paper with ten numbers scribbled on it was slipped into his hand. He looked up, mouth open, but his mother was already disappearing behind the closing door.

"Hmm…" he narrowed his eyes, leaning back. He studied the number, rubbing a finger across the ink over and over.

Finally, the decision was made. Slim fingers wrapped around the phone, pushing each number slowly and carefully. The receiver was pressed again pale skin.

Ring.

_Maybe I should not do this…_

Ring.

_This is ridiculous, I barely know the girl plus she doesn't like me._

Ring.

_That is it. I am hanging up._

He pulled the phone away from his ear and began to close it.

"Hello?"

Artemis froze.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

She had answered. Slowly, the phone was brought back to his ear. "Hello Lori."

"Artemis?!" her voice was filled with surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"No not at all," he said, nonchalantly. "I just have not seen you for a few days." _I sound like such an idiot right now!_

"Oh, well, I'm on vacation with my parents." She sounded slightly irritated.

"Ah."

"Well, I have to go. Bye Artemis." The line went dead.

"Goodbye, Lori," voice only a whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

Lori hurriedly threw clothes into her suitcase. She scurried around the room, trying to make sure she had everything. A quick glance at the dresser told her the video necklace was safe. When she finally had everything, the girl ran down the stairs with the luggage, throwing it in the taxi's trunk. A small slip of paper was handed to the driver with the address of the hotel. The car rumbled to life and sped smoothly down the road. The world rushed past the window and Lori's eyelid began to droop. Her cheek rested on her hand and she fell asleep.

The young half girl jerked awake as the cab came to a stop. She opened her eyes slowly, wincing as the bright rays of the sun burned her retinas. She turned to find a man staring at her. He looked familiar…

"Ma'am," the man said. "We're at the hotel." She finally opened her eyes the whole way and looked around the inside of the cab.

"Oh…yes…How much do I owe you?" She reached down, opening a small handbag and pulling out a thick wallet.

"Fifty dollars and thirty two cents." She nodded and pulled out the money, handing it to him. Her feet gently touched the ground as she walked to the trunk, pulling out her luggage. A bellboy walked over, bowing slightly with a flirtatious smile.

"May I take your bags for you, miss?"

"Oh I haven't even checked in yet. You might have to hold them for a while. And they're pretty heavy."

He waved her off. "No problem, miss." He took the bags, stumbling slightly then straightened. Lori giggled then walked to the counter, checking in.

"Here's your room key, Ms. Seabrooks. Number two thirty seven."

Lori turned and walked toward the elevators, the bellboy struggling behind her. When they got to her room, she opened it and walked in. A loud thud sounded from behind her. She turned to find her luggage in a pile and a panting bellboy. She walked over, slipping a twenty-dollar bill into his chest pocket. "Thanks." A quick smile.

"Anytime." He reached up and gently stroked her cheek with a soft finger. He leaned down to kiss her but a hand on his chest stopped him. He pulled back, confused.

"Cute, but I have a boyfriend." The door shut in his face.

The next morning, she walked to the shuttle station. A grumpy looking elf raised an eyebrow. "Need something, missy?"

"Yes, my name is Lori S…"

"I don't care about your name," she snapped.

Lori's eyes narrowed. "My name is Lori Seabrooks," she repeated. "I would like a shuttle down to the Haven."

"So would all these people." Her arm swung around, gesturing to all the fairies sitting in the crowded station.

"Yes, but I have priority." She pulled out a LEP badge and the elf's eyes widened.

"You can't just flash that badge and expect special treatment," her voice was less confident.

"Alright, I'll just have to let the Commander know why I was late." She turned, walking toward an empty seat.

"Fine! Just give me a second." The sound of fingers on a keyboard brought a smirk to her lips. "The second shuttle station. Here's your ticket." Lori turned and took the paper in thin fingers.

"Thanks," she smiled and walked off.

She stepped into Haven with a sigh of relief. She hated travelling by shuttle. Cool brick touched her skin while she leaned against the wall, trying to calm her aggravated stomach.

Finally, she was walking down the street, her smile growing wider with each step. Her knuckles rapped against the small wooden door. There was the sound of multiple locks being undone and eventually, a small elf appeared in the doorway.

"Lori!" Ari exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around her adopted daughter's neck.

"Hey, mom," the girl wheezed, breath being forced from her body by the tight hug. "How've you been?" The woman pulled away, completely ignoring the question.

"You look small? Have you been eating well? That boy you're watching is treating you alright?"

"Yes, mom," she chuckled. "But please don't mention it. It's top secret."

"Oh sorry, dear. I always forget. Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Anything's fine. You always make amazing food." She kissed her cheek. She tired to stifle a yawn, to no avail.

A light airy laugh came from Ari's mouth. "Tired?"

"How could you tell?"

"Oh, just a guess." She took her daughter's hand, leading her toward the back room. "Come on, you need to rest." Lori didn't resist. The door opened to reveal her old room, every detail as she remembered.

The sheets felt as soft as silk on Lori's skin as she slipped under the thick blankets. The pillow cradled her head. Hair surrounded her face, ends falling off the edge of the bed. She couldn't keep her eyelids from sliding shut, even though the light was still shining brightly overhead.

The sweet smell of pancakes floated through the cracks between the door and the frame, drifting to Lori's nose. Her dreams began to fade as her brain started to wake. She sat up in bed, hair poofed out around her face in a small Afro of tangles and knots. Feet touched the cold floor, sliding across the smooth stone as she shuffled over to her dresser. Lori screwed up her face in a scowl when she saw the mess on her head. A brush ripped at the lumps until it shone like molten gold.

"Morning mother," she said, striding into the kitchen.

"More like good afternoon." A soft thump could be heard as a pancake flopped onto a china plate. Chestnut colored syrup dripped down the sides of the tall stack of hotcakes, a small square of yellow butter sat at the top like a small crown.

A plate was set in front of Lori, who immediately began to eat, stomach growling with hunger. Ari sat across from her, starting to eat as well.

"So, how is this boy treating you?" her mother asked casually.

"Mom…" Lori complained. "You don't have to get all protective. It's not like he's my boyfriend. I'm just supposed to make sure he doesn't get his memories back. It's my job."

"Right… Your job…" Ari said in her usual disapproving tone. Lori sighed and stood up, carrying her empty plate to the sink. She watched as the pure blue water washed over the plate, food slowly yielding to the pressure and falling into the silver bowl and down the drain.

"I am going to the Police Plaza," she announced, voice monotone, all the happiness from before gone. The door closed with a soft click. Her nightgown dropped to the floor as Lori went to change.

Lori stood in front of a large gray building, stomach churning with nervousness. She took a deep breath, walking into the jail. She signed in, allowing them to scan her, checking for weapons. The guard at the door recognized her with a curt nod and opened the door.

A small figure sat in the corner, orange jumpsuit clinging to the thin waist and limbs. As the door closed, the steel scraped against the stone ground, it made a horrid sound like nails on a chalkboard. A head of curling blonde hair lifted, turning to look at who could possibly be visiting her. Green eyes the color of summering trees widened to the size of boiled eggs.

Nadine stumbled to her feet, chains on her ankles jangling. "Lori…" Her voice was hoarse and scratching from under use. Tiny arms with little muscle wrapped around Lori in a surprisingly tight hug.

The girl hesitated, but hugged the woman back. "Hello, mother." She felt hot tears on her skin as her mother cried out of joy. She pulled back and took a step away.

"Let me get a good look at you." Eyes slowly travelled up and down Lori's body, tracing each detail. Pride shone in her eyes as she looked over her daughter for the first time in years. "So beautiful…" her voice was soft. "You have your father's eyes."

"Really?" Lori's breath caught in her throat. She had never met her father, or even seen a picture. No matter how hard she researched, she could never find him. No matter how hard she begged Foaly, he would never show her.

The door opened again, stone and steel scraping. "Time's up." Lori hugged her mother one last time before turning and walking out.

Lori walked through the Police Plaza, waving and smiling at each 'hello.' She opened the door to the Operations Booth silently, leaning against the doorway and clearing her throat. Foaly didn't look up from his computer screen, fingers flying across the keyboard gracefully.

"Go away, I'm busy," came a horsey growl.

"Well, I feel welcome." Hands rested on her cocked hips. That made the centaur turn.

"Lori!" The half fairy smiled and walked over quickly, hugging him.

"I missed you," she whispered. Foaly was like a father to her. After her adopted father died, she had been overcome with depression. She had lost the only father that she actually knew and she was only ten years old, human years. Between the bullying of her classmates because of her lineage, the fact that she was going through her awkward stage, the shame of her true parents, and loosing her adopted father, she felt truly alone in Haven. One night, she had walked to the top of an abandoned building, looking down at the empty street that seemed to call to her. In some kind of a trance, she stepped onto the edge, feet halfway in the air. Blue eyes were wide as her head turned to the side. Voices whispered encouragements in her ears. They wanted her to jump.

Her legs tensed, knees bending. Then, another voice reached her ears. It made her freeze. This voice was different from the others. Farther away. Her eyes cleared and she saw a centaur on the street below her.

"What are you doing?" Lori simply stared at him, head still tilted to the side. "Are you deaf? I'm talking to you. What are you doing?"

A sudden anger filled Lori. "Why should you care?! No one cares about a…a…a half fairy! I can't take it anymore!" The centaur began to chuckle, which made Lori even angrier. "STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"Come down and make me stop," he continued to laugh. Lori flared and stomped down the stairs and over to the horseman. Her fist came back and she punched him in the chest. The centaur just laughed harder. "You call that a punch? I can't fight, but that was just weak." That was it. It was too much for Lori. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

"No, wait, uh… Don't. I…" A single hand rested on her shoulder. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling comforted. He led her back to her house and passed her off to Ari. From that day on, Lori came strangely attached to Foaly and he to her.

Foaly pulled back from the hug. "How've you been?"

"Fine, I-" A knock on the door interrupted her. She walked over, opening it and stepping aside. Holly walked in staring at the papers in her hand.

"Foaly, has Lori given a report yet?" she asked, looking up at the centaur momentarily, then going back to the papers.

"No…" Foaly glanced at Lori, who signaled for him to not say anything. She pulled out her communicator, dialing Holly's number.

"Well tell me as soon as she-" she stopped and pulled out her communicator, flipping it open with her thumb. "Finally."

"I've come to give my update." Holly whipped around and closed her communicator.

"Not funny, Seabrooks."

"Oh yes it is, just lighten up." She looked down at her cell phone and frowned.

"Hello, Lori," came a very familiar voice.

"Artemis?!" her voice was filled with surprise. "Is something wrong?" Holly raised an eyebrow but Lori simply shrugged.

"No not at all," he said, nonchalantly. "I just have not seen you for a few days."

"Oh, well, I'm on vacation with my parents." Lori was slightly irritated.

"Ah."

"Well, I have to go. Bye Artemis." The phone clicked shut.

"What was that?" Holly demanded.

"I don't know!" Lori snapped back. "It's not like I asked him to call me."

"Well what did he want?"

"He just said that he hadn't seen me for a couple days. I had to make up the lie about my parents."

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again." Holly walked out without another word. Lori looked at Foaly, eyes full of anger, then gestured after Holly.

Foaly let out a horsey laugh. "I am NOT getting involved." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"How did Artemis even get your number?"

Lori shrugged. "I never gave it to him."

The next day, Lori hugged Ari tightly, eyes closed to keep in the tears. "Be safe," her adopted mother whispered.

"I will, promise." Lori pulled back and walked to the car with an impatient Holly in the driver's seat. She got in, ignoring the frustrated elf. The traffic was slow, increasing the tension of the mood.

"You missed a turn," Lori noted, watching the street pass.

"I'm going a different way!" the LEP captain snarled, shooting daggers at Lori.

"Fine, fine, no need to get testy."

"Oh, you want testy? Why don't you walk back to your mansion, _princess_." Lori gave Holly a look and the elf sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just been really stressful at work."

"We used to be really good friends," Lori noted, staring out the window again.

"Yeah, practically sisters."

"What happened to us…?"

"Work… After the Academy we grew apart… Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. I just—Artemis is my friend and I don't want him to get sick again. I'm worried and I'm taking it out on you. Yelling at you, criticizing everything."

"Telling me how to do my job," Lori added. She gave Holly a playful smile. "I thought I was the actress." Holly punched her arm lightly.

Lori got out as the car stopped in front of the shuttle station. To her surprise Holly appeared by her side. They walked to the counter and Holly slapped down her badge. She didn't even have to say anything, the sprite reached under the counter, grabbing a paper. The stamp of approval came down with a thud, leaving a red checkmark.

Lori hugged her newly regained friend. "I LOVE you!" Holly chuckled.

It took forever, but Lori finally got back home. She sighed with relief, dropping her bags to the floor and rushed upstairs. She went straight to her closet, pulling out a white designer sundress with two thick straps crisscrossing in the back. Red flowers decorated the bottom. She walked to the mirror, brushing out the tangles from travel. She pictured how she wanted her hair in her mind and chewed her lip in concentration. She finished and turned, holding a mirror in front of her face in order to examine her hair in the larger mirror. A scowl covered her face as she glared at a piece of hair sticking out in the wrong direction. Slim fingers ripped out the bobby pins and she started over.

Two hours later, she got into her car, everything perfect. She sang happily as she drove toward the designated park. The car purred to a halt in the parking spot, clicking off. Lori walked toward the clearing, silent as a shadow. She stopped, not seeing anyone. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind, causing her to jump.

"Cal!" she turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently. He kissed back, pulling her closer. A noise made her turn, pulling away from the kiss. A girl stomped over, slapping Cal across the face.

"Excuse you!" Lori growled, stepping between them. "Who do you think you are?!"

"His girlfriend," she fumed. "Oh, I mean his ex-girlfriend." She turned, marching off. Lori turned hurt shining on her face.

"No…" she backed away.

"Lori…" he reached toward her but she shook her head and ran toward her car, driving home half blind. The black Mustang screeched to a halt in front of her house. She stumbled into the house, tears running down her face.

"T-Three years," she whimpered. "How could he…"

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

Lori found herself in her room. A hand leaned on the bedside table, fingers brushing smooth glass. Sadness was replaced with anger and she grabbed the vase and threw it across the room. It shattered, pieces flying everywhere. Lori curled under the blanket, crying herself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Artemis walked into the manor. Another scheme complete. He and Butler had been gone a week but his parents had simply thought they were gone on a small vacation. A small thought crept back into his mind. _Was Lori back?_ The young boy glanced at his bodyguard before striding to his study, starting up the computer. The machinery hummed softly, screen blinking on. Static sizzled while the different applications popped up. Artemis exited out of most of them, stopping when he arrived at the video screen. The shadow of a frown crossed his face as he examined the scene. The necklace was apparently hanging on a mirror because Artemis could see the whole room. A broken vase was in the corner, pieces glittering in the sunlight. The blankets gathered in a lump in the middle of the bed, which could only be Lori. A soft sobbing reached the small microphone.

The door slammed open as a voice shouted. "Lori!" The necklace swayed on its chain and tumbled to the desk, leaving the video in darkness. He heard the blanket flutter and a cry of distress came from Lori.

"Get up!" the familiar voice cause a small pain in the back of Artemis's head. "You are jeopardizing the mission!"

"I knew it!" Artemis exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"I. Don't. Care," came Lori's voice, hard as a wall.

"Well you better care! Or I will put you back where you belong."

"You wouldn't dare…" Lori's voice lost its edge, cracking with fear.

"Try me," the other voice was a low growl now. "If you do not get your butt off the bed and get back to your mission then I will personally put you back in prison."

"Prison…" Artemis's eyes narrowed. "I knew she was too perfect."

"Now. I want a report."

Lori sighed. "I haven't seen the Fowls since…since…since Cal broke my heart, but I have gained the trust of Mr. and Mrs. Fowl. Artemis is different, as you know. He's suspicious as you wanted."

"Alright. Now get to work." The door slammed and Artemis closed the video feed. _So she thinks she can fool me._ A plan was already forming in his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Lori had been lying in bed for about a week. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to eat.

_In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world_

The faint sound of her name being called reached her ears. But she ignored it, wanting to be alone.

_ In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away_

The door slammed open, causing a few things on her dresser to fall off the shelves. "Lori!" Holly snapped, ripping the blanket off of the crying girl. "Get up! You are jeopardizing the mission!"

"I. Don't. Care," Lori's hard voice as she glared at the fairy.

"Well you better care! Or I will put you back where you belong." Holly glared right back, eyes filled with a pure white rage.

"You wouldn't dare…" Lori's voice lost its edge, cracking with fear. She pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Try me. If you do not get your butt off the bed and get back to your mission then I will personally put you back in prison. Now. I want a report."

Lori sighed. "I haven't seen the Fowls since…since…since Cal broke my heart, but I have gained the trust of Mr. and Mrs. Fowl. Artemis is different, as you know. He's suspicious as you wanted."

"Alright. Now get to work." The door slammed as Holly left and Lori stood up, beginning to fix her mess of hair.


End file.
